One shot stories!
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: I picked a series of random words and came up with some pretty adorable stories. Each couple will be included.
1. Throat: MisakiXUsagi

Author's Note: Soooo….in between my "Takahiro Visits" thing I will start something new. This one is me picking words at random and writing about them for each character in the series for as long as I want I guess. The way I pick words is google something random and point my finger at a word on the screen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

Word is throat

Usagi

Misaki sat on the couch curled in a blanket. His throat had been hurting him all day. I was worried. I was always worried about Misaki but him being sick just made me just about have a panic attack.

His face was pink but not in the way I loved. He would sneeze every couple minutes and eventually he gave up tissues. He wiped his face on the blanket and coughed. It was just a cold. Aikawa told me. Somehow I didn't believe her. Was I paranoid?

Misaki looked over at me with watering eyes and sneezed. He sighed and dug around until he found a napkin to wipe his nose with. He looked completely pathetic and depressed.

Sneeze after sneeze after sneeze. He finally just looked purely exhausted. I saw him open his mouth but what he said was so quiet I couldn't hear.

"Now I've lost my voice." He barely got it out. Misaki lost his voice. Unacceptable!

Misaki

Usagi-san abruptly stood up after I told him I lost my voice. He had some demonic aura. I felt I should run for my life but I just pulled my blanket around me even tighter.

"Completely unacceptable! If I can't touch you I have to hear your voice! And it's GONE!" I thought he might explode. I rolled off the couch and began crawling away.

"Where are you going?" Did he already forget that I couldn't answer him? Of course he did. It is Usagi-san we are talking about here.

I made my way to the stairs and began the slow crawl up feeling Usagi running up behind me. I made it to his room and climbed into the bed. I needed some sleep. Usagi didn't seem to think I was able to get sick, but no one is invincible.

"Misaki! I'll be back!" Usagi ran to his study. What the hell was that idiot doing now? Well at least I had peace for a little.

Usagi

I ran to my study and threw myself into the chair. I turned on my laptop while drumming my fingers impatiently. "Come on, come on you piece of shit." It buzzed to life. "Yes! I love you!"

Here I am talking to objects. Great….I got up a search engine and typed "ways to stop a cold" a couple different things came up but I clicked on the first one.

"The best way to battle a fever is to sweat it out." I had to make Misaki sweat. This was the best news I have ever received.

He had to cool down. I looked down at my hands. Cold or sweat which one was it? Cold hands…that make Misaki sweat. I had the answer!

I got up and ran back in the room where a confused Misaki was laying on the bed. "I have to make you sweat!"

Misaki

Upon hearing Usagi's revelation I decided the best thing to do was run. I gathered all my strength and barreled passed him into the bathroom. I shut the door and sat in the tub.

My fuzzy brain forgot to register that I also needed to lock said door in order to be safe. So when Usagi came crashing in it wasn't a surprise.

"Good thinking Misaki!" What was he talking about? He picked me up and turned on the water. "And here I thought you were trying to run from me. It's just because you can't talk." I was running!

He stripped me down and I didn't have enough energy to fight. Then he put me in the bathtub that he filled was comfortably hot water. Oh…he thought I wanted him to put me in here. I was running from being molested.

Usagi took off his clothes and sat in with me. What the hell was he doing now? When I felt his cold hands touch my forehead I finally understood. Usagi was trying to make me better…

The tears spilled over before I could help it. Usagi looked worried but I shook my head and smiled. Even Usagi could make someone feel better when they were sick. His way was a little different but it was sweet and I was happy.


	2. Help: HirokiXNowaki

Author's Note: This one is going to a little harder.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

The word is: Help

Hiroki

I needed help, serious help. Without Nowaki here I was bouncing off the freakin' walls! I finished grading homework and tried to take a nap several times.

I sighed and picked up my phone. I scrolled through the contacts and stopped at Akihiko. No. Not him. My heart still hurt whenever I thought of him.

What should I do though? I was lonelier than I realized. What I need was help. Help so I could stand on my own. The six years Nowaki was gone were hell. I heard the door open but didn't even try to look like I was keeping myself busy.

Nowaki

Hiroki was lying on the bed looking bored as hell. He usually wasn't so direct with his boredom. Usually he acted like he was reading or something.

Work was hell and I needed some help. But right now I needed some help with my stress. I didn't bother sneaking up on Hiro-san I get grabbed him and kissed him hard.


	3. Feline: MiyagiXShinobu

**Author's Note: Okay my last one today. The thing I searched was kittens for this one and the word I pointed to is…..look below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica **

Word is: Feline

Miyagi

Shinobu could be surprisingly cuddly after he got pissed off just like a cat. The more he looked at Shinobu the more he realized how feline he was.

When he got annoyed he would not shut up. Whenever I said something he didn't like he would start yelling and half the time I didn't know what he was saying.

I would try and give him some space and then he would come find me and cuddle up next to me like right now.

And also when he wanted attention the kid wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't know what the hell to do with this kid. Everything I tried failed. Maybe…I should pet him.

Shinobu

I felt Miyagi's hands stroking my hair like I was some kind of cat. But I had to admit it did make me sorta happy that he was suddenly paying so much attention to me. Especially when he was sitting here marking papers.

I snuggled against his leg. Miyagi was unreadable half the time. His face was stony half the time. I never had a clue what was going through his head. Right now though he looked amused.

"What is it?" He looked down at me and smiled.

Miyagi

Shinobu had noticed my mood. Oh well guess it was time to tell him before I was annoyed to death. "Shinobu. You remind me of a cat. You're so cute." To my surprise Shinobu smiled and kissed my cheek before walking out of the room to make me more cabbage. Damn.


	4. Lie: UsagiXMisaki

**Author's Note: Okay up way early today (grrr I hate being woken up but my mom is not someone to mess with) So I decided my writing would start early today and I would write throughout the day so I'm not submitting things at 4am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

Word is: Lie

Got it with searching alone.

Misaki

Usagi had been acting weird lately. I mean he was always weird but this was different. He hadn't tried anything yet today. After lunch he would ask him if there was anything wrong. For some reason Usagi seemed to think he could lie to me.

Kinda stupid to think something like that because I could notice small differences in him he didn't even notice himself. Stupid Usagi.

So when lunch was served and the table was quiet Misaki acted normal. This way Usagi wouldn't notice he suspected anything and then it'd be easier to get the truth out of him. When Usagi finished eating I made my move.

"So Usagi are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He did look a little shocked. "Don't think I didn't notice Usagi-san." Sheesh. What an idiot.

"Misaki…I think you might want to live on your own." These worries again. So stupid. So stupid I laughed.

Usagi

Misaki was laughing like I told the funniest joke on earth. What was so funny?

"Usagi. Not those worries again." I was worrying? Again. This was about the third time.

"You're right. It's nothing." Misaki seemed to think I was joking. He got up from the table but instead of heading to the kitchen he walked over to me. He pulled my face down to his.

"Don't lie to me Usagi-san." His eyes stared into mine. When Misaki was like this I could never read him. He was on some type of mission in his head.

"I'm not." I even knew I sounded pathetic. Misaki just sighed.

"Usami Akihiko don't lie to me. I know something is wrong. I can feel it. I also have eyes like everyone else and I can see something isn't okay." He said my full name! What was that about? "Usagi don't look away from me." I found myself looking back to Misaki even though I hated to be ordered around.

He had some type of hold on me though. I looked at his cute angry face and I couldn't resist him. He looked deep into my eyes.

Misaki

"Usagi it seems like you need some reassurance. I am perfectly happy here with you." I pressed my lips to his and squeezed my eyes shut. Digging my own grave was the only thing that would get me out of this mess.

Just like Usagi could see through me I could see through him. Lies were useless around here. Unless Usagi had a deadline he knew when I was upset in an instant. And it was the same for me. Unless there was something distracting me I knew he was worrying about something.

So when Usagi threw me over his shoulder and walked upstairs with me it really wasn't a surprise.


	5. Things: MisakiXUsagi

Okay so the word is things. I don't remember what I googled to get it.

Ever since I started living with Usagi I've compiled a list of things that I shouldn't do around him.

Put my hands on my hips. In that twisted mind of his Usagi somehow likes the image of me standing there angrily with my hands on my hips. The expression in natural to me. People can't help the little things they do to show emotion. It's not my fault.

Do not stand on my toes around him. Everyone knows I'm short. I mean it's something you can just see. When I have to reach something up high I have to stand on my toes. I've learned to do anything but this. If Usagi sees me doing this he bites my ear. I really don't know why.

Don't get jealous. Usagi has an overinflated ego. If he senses I am remotely jealous of anything or anyone surrounding him he takes this as a sign to attack me anywhere and everywhere. Everyone knows he has no boundaries.

Do not say 'I love you' if I say these words his brain shuts off and he brutally attacks me.

Try not to wear a girly apron. I really don't know what runs through his head but it must be the same types of things he writes about. Not that I've ever even got through one of those books. I usually pick them up just to yell about them.

Do not pout. If something is unfair suck it up and walk away until later. Then I can pout in private. If he sees me a switch goes off or something. Then he has the need to say something or do something completely inappropriate.

Do not do homework with the door open. Usagi takes an open door as an invitation. The same thing as an unlocked door. He worms his way in with the intention of taking me away from my work at all costs. This usually ends in some serious pain the next morning for me. Worst case scenario is him throwing everything off my desk and taking me right there. It isn't comfortable to say the least.

Don't bring up the word date. At heart Usagi must be a romantic because he plans the most extravagant things. This usually ends up with me pinned to a tree in some weird place scared for my life. It is always the ultimate "no one will hear you scream setting" and sometimes that's a good thing.

Do not have any friends who are male. I can't help this one but it is never good. I think I have weird hormones that attract every gay guy in a ten mile radius to find me or something. This is never good for them or me seeing as Usagi gets so jealous he could kill Jackie Chan.

Do not force Usagi to eat peppers. If you do this he wants some type of payment. It is more than the task is worth and usually ends up hurting someone.

Don't make a big deal out of anything. If there is a holiday just act like it is any other day. Especially Valentine 's Day. I suck at this one since I like to eat cake.

If there is frosting on your face Usagi will lick it off even though he hates sweets so keep a napkin handy.

DO NOT EVER WAKE HIM UP. This could be fatal.

Do not ask him about his family it makes him sad. No one wants to see him sad. A silent Usagi-san is worse than an overjoyed one.

Do not tell him to stop smoking. You'll always get the same answer. I'll quit when I die. Yeah yeah everyone knows.

Do not try and start anything yourself. This lands you in more trouble.

Please don't spill anything of Suzuki-san.

Don't eat Belgian chocolates. Apparently there is liquor in them.

Do not think he is sleeping on the couch. It is ALWAYS a lie.

Last but not least…do not have nightmares and wonder into his room. He'll think it is his duty to "make you forget"

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Naked: MisakiXUsagi

**Author's Note: So here is something about Usagi's jealousy. I thought of it last night but was too tired to write it down. **

I always seem to get myself in the most awkward situations. Assuming that Usagi was in the shower I went up to tell him dinner was started, but when I opened the door it wasn't him standing there it was Aikawa. She was naked like anyone else who gets in the shower. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't process this information.

"Wow Aikawa you look just as pretty naked. Sorry for intruding. You should stay for dinner that's what I was about to tell you-well I thought you were Usagi-san." I shut the door and walked downstairs. Compliments help everything...maybe.

I got myself immersed in making dinner and forgot the whole incident. I didn't think it mattered that I saw Aikawa naked because I was already with Usagi. I think seeing anyone naked is shocking so that's probably the only thing I felt. I heard Usagi come in and plop on the couch. I was putting food on the table when Aikawa came downstairs.

Dinner wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. It was the same as every time Aikawa was here. We talked a lot and laughed a lot while Usagi occasionally made comments. Then Aikawa left some type of sweet here which only I would eat because Usagi hated sweets.

"Aikawa you've been getting on my nerves. What are you being so cocky for?" Of course Usagi had to shatter the peace. Aikawa looked at me and then Usagi.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter if we tell Akihiko-san about our little incident. Misaki thought you were in the shower instead of me, so he came to tell you he was making dinner. I guess guys just walk in on each other like that and it's not awkward or anything. Anyway it was a little weird, but the whole situation was cleared up." Aikawa's vague explanation wasn't enough for Usagi who was now asking her a million questions. So in the end he found out I saw Aikawa naked and told her she was pretty.

I told him it was my way of clearing up the situation in a way that wasn't awkward. Unfortunately I had to add that Aikawa was pretty because I didn't want her to be sad either. That only pissed off Usagi. "Just because you think someone is pretty it doesn't mean you want to jump all over them." Aikawa finally said this before she left because now we were both tired from Usagi's questions.

I was washing the dishes when I could feel Usagi's heated stare on my back. I turned a little bit to see him glaring at me. "You never say anything about my body." Just like a little kid...

"Mostly because I don't know what to say." I kept washing the dishes so I didn't have to look at him. "You have a nice body but you don't really work out or watch what you eat. You always look nice at events but you don't get makeup put on or anything. Maybe I don't pay attention enough or something." I was mostly talking to myself. I thought about it a lot. I'd never seen Usagi get a haircut. I'd never seen him go to the gym. It seemed like he ate whatever he wanted all the time. He still looked nice though. It was a mystery to me.

"You pay more attention than most people. Many people wouldn't notice things like that." I wonder why Usagi was always so amused. Nothing could ever be that funny in my opinion. He thought everything I did was funny in some way. "You should tell me exactly what you think."

"You want me to say you look pretty too?" Usagi was really acting childish.

"I don't think I'm the pretty type. What word comes to mind?"

"I'm not going to tell you." If I told Usagi what I thought of him he'd be more confident than he already was. That's almost impossible to think about. I focused on washing dishes and not looking at Usagi.

"Well now I won't know if it's something bad or good." He really was worried about this.

"Alright. It's good. Think of it this way Usagi-san, if I didn't like your body you would know by now." I turned off the sink and started drying dishes. Usagi started to help, but he was thinking which wasn't a good thing.

"How about I tell you what I think of you and then you tell me? If you bail out on me and try not to tell me something bad will happen." Sometimes I did wonder what Usagi thought of me. I never understood why he would be attracted to someone smaller than him and I didn't have model looks or anything. I didn't look anything similar to Nii-chan.

Sitting on the couch across from Usagi and waiting to hear what he thought of me was awkward. I had the urge to cover my ears. My overly curious part of myself agreed before I could think about what I was doing. "Misaki I think you're cute." I found myself standing up.

"That's it! I already knew that! You tell me all the time!" Usagi looked a little shocked. He couldn't keep the smile off his face for long. I wanted to punch him.

"Well what do you want me to think? You're the one always doing cute things." He was completely serious. Like always.

"I'm not sure what I want you to think. Girls are cute though. Kittens are cute. Suzuki-san is cute. Are you comparing me to Suzuki-san?" I didn't know why I was so mad. Maybe this is why I was nervous. I wouldn't hear what I wanted.

"You're cuter than Suzuki-san." I could only sigh. He would never understand. I guess I would never look grown up. I'd always be cute. "Now what do you think of me."

"What I think...you'll laugh. Not because it's particularly funny or that I don't want to say it. I doubt anyone has every said it to you." He looked confused now. "What did you think I was going to say? Probably attractive or sexy or amazing, right?"

"Well yeah. Wouldn't anyone?"

"Anyone who didn't know you. I'd have to say lovable like Suzuki-san." Usagi just stared at me.

"You're kidding, right?" Did he really want to hear something so stupid?

"No I'm not." Both of us didn't like what we heard.

"Explain yourself."

"Why should I explain when you didn't!" Usagi didn't have an answer for once. "It's not easy to explain. I'll just have to demonstrate."

"Alright. How are you going to do that?" I got up and walked over to Usagi.

"Okay so I'm you right now and you're me." I hugged Usagi. "Usagi! Fight back." He started laughing. "You're supposed to be me."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Usagi put up the weakest fight in history. "I'm sorry that's what it feels like to me."

"Are you suggesting I should fight even more than I do? Maybe I would escape if I did. I'll remember that." Usagi just frowned. I pushed Usagi down on the couch and sat on top of him. "Don't I look lovable from down there? This is how I see you. Now do you get it?"

"This is why I think you're cute." Usagi couldn't stop laughing. I hadn't seen him that way in awhile.

"You don't get it." I sat back in my spot.

"You don't get what I think either." It was true.

"Yeah I guess not. Hey Usagi-san if I didn't tell you what would've happened?"

"I was going to sleep on the couch." What?

"How would that punish me?"

"Well you would be cold and I wouldn't be there. You'd get lonely." Idiot.

"The same thing would happen to you." I'd grown used to Usagi laying half on top of me and keeping me warm. Sleeping alone was weird now.

"I guess so. You would've came and stayed with me first though." I couldn't really argue with him anymore.


	7. Boyfriend: MisakiShinobu

**Author's Note: I've been having lots of ideas recently. **

Signing up for a gym membership was the sure way to get as strong as Miyagi. I couldn't do much yet, but soon I'd be making gourmet meals and having awesome muscles. Everyone around me was either some old housewife looking to drop a few pounds, or scary body builder types except one. I settled next to him and looked at his ID. Takahashi Misaki, M University 3rd year. "What brings you here?"

The wide eyed brunette that was Misaki looked over at me. "I'm trying to gain stamina." He looked so determined I couldn't deny he could do it.

"Why? Are you running a marathon?" Misaki didn't look old. He also didn't sound old. He had a very cute voice, it was smaller than his was. He wasn't very tall, just the average height for a Japanese male, maybe an inch under. He was wearing new workout clothes that he probably bought recently.

"No. I'm not running a marathon, but I need to learn to run fast." Misaki was touching his toes and doing all kinds of weird stretches. He probably didn't notice the people staring at him. He was talking quietly, but the people nearest to us were definitely listening to our conversation. I hated nosy people.

"If you aren't running a marathon, then why?" Misaki grabbed some weights. They were small, but at least he was honest.

"You know how guys are always chased around by girls in anime?"

"Yeah, I guess." I doubted girls were chasing him around. I guess a lot of girls did like cute things.

"Well I have something ten times worse than that. You see I must give off homopheromones or something." What? That was the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day. "My boyfriend is really grumpy when he wakes up and I can never get away from him in time! He is always catching me off guard and throwing me over his shoulder and just taking me anywhere. So if I can run faster I might possibly be able to escape from him." His boyfriend?

"Oh. So you need to gain stamina to run away from your boyfriend? Is he mean or something?" Misaki got a weird look on his face.

"No he isn't mean. Under that tough exterior he is lovable. The key is I can't just tell him I love him all the time. He'll get cocky if I do that. He takes me lots of places and takes care of lots of things for me, but sometimes he can be a demon." By now the girls next to us were leaning so much forward they weren't disguising that they were listening. Misaki didn't seem bothered.

"I guess I'm here for a similar reason." I finished with my stretching. "You see I have a big boyfriend, but I'm really small." Misaki nodded.

"Curse these tiny bodies." He really said that. I'm not lying. "Thinking about it yesterday...there doesn't seem to be a straight guy around me. I just keep getting shocked over and over again. I would've taken you for someone with a girlfriend. I guess not." Misaki talked a lot. Mostly about The Kan, his evil boyfriend, and school. He gave me tips on cooking, so that I could stop making cabbage all the time. Those girls were listening in to everything we said, I realized Misaki was just ignoring them. He would get annoyed, but he hid it pretty well.

"Oi! Misaki!" I turned around to see a well dressed guy standing with a cigarette between his lips.

"Usagi-san! I said I would call you when I was done!" That was his boyfriend! The guy was gorgeous from anyone's standards.

"Last time you walked home on your own." He was standing in front of us now. I could see why Misaki would keep getting captured by this guy.

"That's the point in getting in shape Usagi-san! The gym is right by the house." His eyes only narrowed. Misaki didn't seem to know when he was setting this guy off.

"Misaki has told me all about you." I stuck out my hand. After a brief introduction I found out he was Usami Akihiko, a leading novelist.

"Misaki told you about me?" He seemed to be bored, but reading his expression further he was amused.

"Yeah this whole time." Misaki was wiping himself off with a towel.

"He probably said bad things." This guy was as confident as they came.

"I did not!" How did these two make a good couple?

"We just have a similar problem to each other." Miyagi walked in. "Oh, great."

"Oi! Shinobu!" Deja vu. Old people were alike I guess.

"Oh it's the dean. He's not wearing clothes to be working out." Misaki peeked around me.

"That's who I was talking about. My boyfriend." Misaki's mouth popped open.

"No way! What a brave soul you are Shinobu. He's a lot older than you." Misaki waved at Miyagi. He walked over.

"Ah, Akihiko-san." Miyagi looked like he just woke up from a nap. "What brings you here?"

"Picking up what's mine." He pointed to Misaki.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki was bright red. He picked up his bag and angrily left with his...owner trailing after him.

I just realized how impossible my task was. I don't think I'd ever beat Miyagi and Misaki was hopeless. I hope he realized it soon.


	8. Halloween: MisakiXUsagi

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviews everyone!**

"Usagi-san Halloween is coming up!" Misaki seemed to be overly excited about a simple holiday. "I've been thinking! We should wear matching costumes!" He wanted me to get dressed up for Halloween? "We can get candy."

"I don't like candy." I went back to reading.

"You can give yours to me." I had to try really hard to keep a straight face. Misaki sat at the end of the couch staring at me intently. Finally I looked up. "Usagi-san if you go out with me on Halloween I'll take you on a date." He really wanted to go that bad.

"Fine. It depends on what we are going as." Misaki jumped up.

"It's a surprise!" Misaki ran off.

Here I was dressed like a vampire next to Misaki who was a mini vampire I was guessing. "Wow Usagi. Just as I thought. You make a great vampire." Mostly because Misaki called Aikawa to do our makeup who was very amused about the whole situation. Misaki handed me a little bucket shaped like a pumpkin and dragged me out to trick or treat.

Despite not wanting to go I had fun with Misaki. Takahiro showed up dressed like a cat. Hiroki even got dragged out by that tall guy. Misaki rode on my back home holding all our candy. "That was fun."

"So when is my date?" Misaki adjusted himself.

"Whenever you want." He didn't know what he was getting himself into. "I get to pick what we do though. It's a surprise."

"Alright. I want my date tomorrow. It has to last all day." Misaki didn't protest. He was too tired. He got out of him vampire outfit which was actually growing on me and fell right asleep.

When I woke up the house smelled amazing. I trudged downstairs to find Misaki packing a lunch in a picnic basket. "Get dressed." It was eight in the morning. I went back upstairs and got dressed. It took me awhile because I was so tired I kept putting things on the wrong way. Misaki was filling a thermos up with coffee when I finally made my way back downstairs. "We're going to the beach." It was too cold for the beach.

Misaki somehow convinced me to let him drive. Apparently he knew how, but never saw any need to get a license or a car. He was too short and had to sit on cushion. I tried not to laugh at him, but every once in awhile I couldn't help myself. Misaki set up a blanket and unpacked everything. "You get to see all kinds of animals this early."

Misaki watched jellyfish and other things I didn't care about while I watched him. By the time we left I was stuffed and wide awake because of the coffee. I drove to the next place Misaki picked out which was a little farm. He wanted to hold a chick for some reason. Misaki spent the whole time getting excited about the baby animals and asking tons of questions which farmers were happy to answer. He bought tons of fruit which we had to cart by to the car. The sun was going down.

"Okay this is the last place." Misaki pointed out where I should go. We sat together and ate the rest of the food Misaki packed near his parents grave. "Mom you probably already know Usagi-san as Nii-chan's friend. He's the one who takes care of me the most though. So I need your approval to date him." I couldn't even say anything. Misaki put new flowers on their graves. The other ones didn't seem that old. Misaki must come out here often.

Misaki found my hand in the dark. "Let's go home." Once we got in we watched some stupid movie Misaki got. Misaki was disappointed in the whole thing. "Everyone said it was good. That was horrible." I thought Misaki might move from his spot right next to me but he didn't. "Did you have fun today Usagi-san?"

"Of course I did." Mostly I had fun watching Misaki being so happy. Around the time his parents died he becomes so depressed. Misaki kissed my cheek. I guess that was more than I could ask of him. At least that's what I thought. Right before I was about to go to sleep and actually leave him alone he gave me a light kiss. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing after that.


	9. Necklace:AikawaMisaki

**Author's Note: Well rested and full of new ideas. **

Told was going to be a productive day. If Akihiko-san didn't have his manuscript ready, he would be murdered. With an new outfit and some makeup I finally felt refreshed and was ready to go. I would get that manuscript today at all costs and see the Akihiko's cute housemate while I was at it. Misaki was the cutest thing around he just didn't know it. And he was nice unlike Akihiko-san. I wonder what brought them to be so close, they seemed like total opposites to me.

I opened the door to Akihiko's condo and peeked in. I kicked off my shoes and stepped inside. Misaki was cleaning up like he always was, but I didn't see a grumpy author anywhere. "Hi, Misaki!"

"Hi, Aikawa-san. Usagi-san just left to bring you the manuscript." He actually had it done. "I'll call him for you." I sat in a chair and waited. "Hi, Usagi-san. No I'm not calling because of that!" Misaki was bright red. Akihiko-san always liked to play games. I wasn't really sure if him and Misaki had something going or not. "Aikawa is here to get the manuscript. Alright. Bye."

Misaki sat on the couch. "He's just coming back here. Did you want something to drink?" Misaki was so sweet.

"That would be great. I brought over some things from the bakery." We both got up at the same time and crashed into each other. We landed on the ground with donuts and everything else everywhere.

"I'm sorry Aikawa-san! I'll clean it up." Misaki went to get up. "Ow!" Of course my necklace was unbelievably tangled in his hair. "Oh, no."

"Maybe I can get it out." All the moving around result in my skirt riding up and Misaki in even more pain. Now he was just uncomfortably close to my chest.

"Well, at least you smell nice." I can't believe everything turned out like this. I wanted to kill someone, but of course Misaki was trying to find the positive in the situation.

"I really have to pee." It seemed like when you were in these situations you always have to go to the bathroom.

"Aikawa you better not pee on me." I guess even he would get mad at me for that.

"When is Akihiko-san coming back?" He never said how far he was.

"It should only be a couple minutes." I was never so excited to see Akihiko in my life. We were behind the couch so he couldn't see us at first. "Usagi-san! Help!" He ran over and then just stared. He looked around at everything knocked on the ground.

"Guess I can't leave you alone for five minutes, Misaki. Why exactly do you need help?"

"Her necklace is tangled in my hair. Maybe we'll just have to cut my hair." Great. Now we had to get cut out.

"We're not cutting your hair. I'll just break Aikawa's necklace." What? How was that fair? "I like his hair and I don't care about your necklace." It was like he could read minds...

So a couple minutes later my necklace was snapped off with pliers. I guess it was time for a new one anyway. Akihiko still sat with Misaki getting all the pieces out of his hair. For some reason it felt like I was watching something I shouldn't have been. I grabbed the manuscript off the table and slipped out. Maybe there was something between those two.


	10. Sporadic: HirokiXNowaki

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I addressed other Junjou couples! **

Hiro-san was sprawled out of the floor with his nose in some new book. Sometimes I was mad that he had enough time to read a book for hours at a time, but he completely ignored me. I could feel myself staring, but it was getting harder for me to look away. Seeing that smile on his face that wasn't caused by me made me a little jealous. Hiro-san moods were so weird. I could never trust him to be predictable.

I went back to stirring the stew that was on the oven frowning. "Done." Hiro-san stretched and stayed lying on the floor. "Is dinner almost done? What are you making?"

"Just some beef stew. It's done." I was already getting things ready for us to eat when Hiro-san showed up in the kitchen.

"Beef stew is my favorite. Well...as long as you make it." Today Hiro-san was in a very good mood for some reason. His book must've been good. I was going to be mad a little longer now matter what I did. "So I'm free the rest of the day. What do you want to do?" What?

"Let's take a bubble bath Hiro-san!" I was getting ready to get objections or have something thrown at me.

"That sounds like a good idea." I ate silently trying to figure out the occasion. Hiro-san was always so stubborn and he would never agree to anything easily. Even when we were about to get in the bath I couldn't figure it out. "It's rare we have off together."

Hiro-san was actually relaxing. He looked so peaceful. "Yeah." I could feel his fingers trailing up and down my leg absently. I could tell things were on his mind, but they weren't bad things. "You seem like you're in a good mood today." He just smiled. I could feel my heart pounding.

"I had a nice dream. That's why I'm in good mood." A good dream?

"What was it about?" If all it took was a good night of rest and what Hiro-san considered a good dream to put him in a good mood I'd figure out how to make it happen all the time.

"Actually I had a dream we were in the bubble bath. There was a rubber duck though. That's why I thought it would be nice to take a bath together today." Did he think he was psychic now? He must've had a dream that he had a relaxing day like this or something. Unpredictable.

"It's nice to be able to relax like this." I felt Hiro-san's lips on mine.

"I have to grade papers now." He automatically seemed to be in a bad mood. I pulled him close to me.

"Wait a bit." He never did get those papers graded that day.


	11. Snow: HaruhikoXMisaki

**Author's Note: I love Haruhiko and don't get to write about him too often.**

What made Akihiko so much better than me? My mind had drifted to that topic again. Sitting in bed at night it always did. Why did Misaki like him instead of me? I found myself tossing and turning in bed. I chucked a pillow out of bed and it landed halfway across the room. I was just as capable. I was even nicer than he was. He still liked that jerk over me. Everyone liked him better. They worried about him more and wanted to be his friend or marry him or whatever else.

In the morning walking around doing my routine check of all the authors I spotted Misaki running around delivering some papers. Since when did he work here? Every time he spotted me he always got some weird look on his face. Today I would leave him alone. I sat in the cafeteria picking at whatever it was I grabbed. I couldn't even remember now.

A tray plopped down next to mine. I looked up to see Misaki. "You seem unhappy today." The way he stared at people was so strong it was uncomfortable. Anyone could fall for him if they looked in those green eyes enough.

"It isn't anything you'd be able to help with." He bit his lip. Was he troubled by not being able to help? "I was just wondering why it is that everyone seems to like Akihiko better than me."

"That's probably not true. Your friends must like you lots." What friends?

"I don't have friends." Misaki looked down at his food.

"I'll be your friend. We just can't tell." Misaki got up and walked to the trash can. He dumped his untouched lunch and walked out. It was weird how some people could change you. When I first saw Misaki I felt nothing towards him. The more I saw him, the more it changed. I picked at my food some more and left for the day.

It was snowing. The sky was extremely light even though it was supposed to be dark by now. Misaki was in the courtyard making a snowman. He watched for awhile until his brother pulled up. He watched Akihiko go up to Usagi. "What are you doing?"

"Building a snowman." Misaki kept at what he was doing.

"Without gloves. I don't think so." Misaki frowned but got up and followed Akihiko to the car and then they were gone. Without thinking about it I put on my gloves and began to finish Misaki's snowman. It was extremely dark when I finally piled the huge snowballs on top of each other. I looked up to see Misaki with a box of stuff. He put his finger to his lips and walked over.

"I saw that it wasn't finished." I pointed to the snowman.

"That's why I'm here. It kept bothering me that I left it here. I figured someone knocked it over or something. I brought this stuff in case though..." I looked in the box. There was a carrot, a hat, and a scarf. There were also some rocks and sticks of different sizes. Misaki put all the finishing touches on the snowman and then took a picture of it. "Perfect." Misaki made me take a picture of him with the snowman and then he took one of me and one of us together. "When I get them developed you can have some. He waved and walked off in the direction he came in.

I woke up with a fever and a cold the next morning. I felt horrible, but in the afternoon my maid delivered an envelope. I opened it to find all the pictures from last night. I couldn't help but think it was all worth it to have a friend even if it was a secret. I put the picture in a frame and put it on my desk. The others I tucked away. I would keep the one of us together out.

I never really liked snow that much before yesterday. I hated it worse when I couldn't figure out why I was out alone building a snowman that I hadn't even cared about. When it was finished and I saw these pictures I was happy though. And while it snowed I couldn't stop looking out the window. For once in a long time I felt myself smile. I almost forgot how nice it was.


	12. Complex: TodoXMisaki

**Author's Note: So thanks to some advice! (anypotter) *cough cough* The link to my webpage is now on my profile. Yay! **

I, Todo, needed to admit I had an obsession with cute things. Looking in the window of a toy shop made me drool, my best friend Misaki was the core of my existence because he represented all things cute, and now I was having a fit over the new The Kan manga. I was an officially an Otomen. Misaki was sitting in the park waiting for me with a bento neatly on his lap. He always looked so confused alone. I had to suppress the urge to hug him.

"Hi Misaki!" The wind was blowing too hard for a picnic lunch. Misaki was all bundled up in a scarf and mittens.

"Hiya Todo!" His nose was red.

"Maybe we should head inside one of the cafes. We could always just order some coffee to go with lunch." Misaki nodded. He was shivering so much he couldn't answer. Misaki ordered a hot chocolate with extra marshmellows for both of us. When I mentioned coffee he told me hot chocolate was better for windy days.

"I made a lot. I got carried away." Misaki's lunches were always delicious and whenever I brought leftovers home my mom would be so happy. She loved his cooking as much as I did. Usami-san was very lucky.

"Misaki I've been thinking of something lately. Is it weird for a guy to not be manly?" Misaki was busying trying to cool down his hot chocolate by blowing on it and putting in on top of an ice pack he'd put in the bento to keep something cold.

"Why are you asking?" Misaki stood up and took off his scarf and mittens then slid off his coat. The cafe owner loved Misaki. He came in almost every day without fail to buy something.

"Well..." I spoke quietly. "I like all tons of cute things like toys and read girly manga. Some guys make fun of me for it."

"I don't think it's weird. Maybe that's because I'm the same way." Except Misaki could cook well and clean well and wore an apron. He was almost a girl himself so it wasn't a good example. "Usagi-san has a closet full of bears and his room is full of toys." No way. "He's one of the manliest people I know."

"You're serious?"

"Of course. I've been in his room. Now he's got this toy train set that we have to put in the marimo room and it runs all over the entire room. He always buys stuff like that. He doesn't like sweets or anything but he buys them for me." I never would've noticed. "And he's not mean. He looks intimidating at first glance, but he's a big softy." Misaki was pushing way too much food my way. I glanced at his chopsticks with little bears. He had notebooks with bears on them, pencils, erasers, everything. I just thought he liked them. Usami-san bought them for him though.

It wasn't so bad being into this stuff if you made friends with someone like Misaki, who would make lunch for you just because you mentioned being hungry. Our whole friendship stemmed from The Kan. I was proud of my girly side even if I did have some kind of Lolita/Loli-boy complex.


	13. Ears: MisakiXUsagi

**Author's Note: Haven't done a one shot in awhile!**

There were some things that were just irresistible about older men...

I walked to the park for my morning jog. After going to the gym once and meeting Shinobu I'd been exercising a lot more to meet him. He was a funny and I now considered him a good friend, so while Usagi was still asleep I would go out every morning on my walk. Most of the time we would talk about random things. It was just fun to have someone completely normal to talk with. Besides the fact that Shinobu's boyfriend was the dean of M University, and mine was the most famous novelist in Japan we were completely normal.

"Misaki, why do you think we are attracted to older men?" I had never thought that I was specifically attracted to older men.

"Well, Usagi-san is my first serious relationship. I don't think I have ever been seriously attracted to any other older guy." Shinobu walked a little slower, so they could talk without running out of breath.

"I guess it's the same for me and Miyagi, but there are some things about older guys that you don't see in other people." I thought about it a little. I guess that was true for anyone though. "Isn't there anything that just drives you crazy about your boyfriend?" Why would I tell him?

"Well...uh...I...guess..." I looked around. There was nothing to get me out of this.

"To make it fair we will take turns." Shinobu stopped to stretch, and I followed his lead. "Okay, so I like how Miyagi is a lot more experienced than anyone else I know. I mean I can ask him for help and he never judges me because most likely he's been through it. I like that a lot."

"Usagi-san seems to know what he's doing all the time, but he never really rubs it in anyone's face. He can be cocky, but he is so well mannered in public." Shinobu nodded.

"We've got to get down to the real stuff Misaki. When you think about it...it's the hands." Just thinking about Usagi's hands made me blush. I mean they were big and cold, but they always managed to warm up his body in some way. Misaki didn't want to admit it, but there was something he liked more than Usagi's hands. "You look like you want to say something?"

"Well...I...actually like Usagi-san's ears." Shinobu looked confused.

"Why?" He started walking again leaving me to jog to catch up.

"They're the cutest thing on him. They are big and so...so...I don't know." I could feel myself getting worked up about it already. I had always had a thing for big ears. I thought they were unbelievably cute after seeing Dumbo once.

So while walking home to make breakfast I kept looking up the stairs hoping for Usagi to be there. When he appeared on the stairs I looked at his ears. When his hair was all disheveled was when I could see them the most clearly. Usagi looked confused. I had stopped making our plates and was just staring at him, but I couldn't stop. My cheeks were turning bright pink, I could feel it. I turned and went back to what I was doing. Sitting across the table from him was even harder. Before I knew it I was leaning over the table. I grabbed his ears in my hands. This was not normal.

"Misaki..." Usagi looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry." I sat back down and put my hands in my lap.

"What was that about?" I shook my head. "Misaki..." He was freaked out.

"Well then don't have ears like that." Usagi reached up and touched his ears.

"Like what?" Now he looked worried. I leaned over the table and touched one again.

"They are so..." _Hot._ I blushed bright red. "I'm sorry." I sat down again and tried to eat. Usagi smiled.

"Do you have an ear fetish?" I bit my lip.

"Just for ears like yours." He looked confused. "Big ears...are adorable." His eyes were wide.

"Misaki I was starting to think you weren't attracted to anything weird. You always surprise me."


	14. Doodles: MisakiXSumi

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I wrote a oneshot. **

Doodles

Misaki

Class got more and more boring these days. Even though we were done finals we still had a couple days left. All the teachers insisted on actually teaching us something in these few days. It was just like high school. Knowing I wasn't going to have a test on this material just made it harder and harder to stay awake. There was no driving force behind this stuff. Well, not for me anyway. Teachers just liked to torture students like they were tortured before us. I sighed and looked around. Sumi winked and passed me a note. I opened it and looked down at a pretty detailed doodle of me in an apron.

I added a table with some food on it and passed it back. Sumi smiled. When he passed the note back he was sitting in a chair at the table. I wrote out a conversation including Sumi's hatred for cherries. When he passed it back it had Usagi with a gun pointed at Sumi. I found this very hard not to laugh at. I had to put my head down so I wouldn't draw attention. When I finally looked up Sumi's face was red. He was trying to look busy spinning his pencil on the desk. It wasn't working.

Next Sumi drew a bowl of ramen. I drew myself on a raft inside the ramen. He drew himself floating along next to me and Usagi pouring poison into the bowl. I bit my lip. It was only funny because I could picture him doing these things. I pressed the doodles into my notebook before leaving class. It was the best time I'd had in awhile. "Bye bye Sumi senpai." He gave me a salute at the gate before walking off. Usagi stood with his arms crossed in front of his flashy red car like always.

I tossed my bag down when I got home and got ready to start dinner. Usagi walked in holding up the doodles. "What is this?" I knew I was in big trouble when I burst out laughing and he crumpled them up into a ball. I still couldn't stop laughing...


	15. Airplanes: MisakiXUsage

**Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing my stories almost instantly. It's shocking :0 **

_Airplanes_

Misaki crossed one leg over the other and stared out the window at the clouds that loud like cotton candy. The sun was setting, I bet he'd never seen it from a sky view. I'd gotten a jet recently so I could take him anywhere he wanted to go. Sometimes I'd see him looking at travel magazines, with a look of wonder on his face. I started ordering them on purpose. Judging by how long he'd look at a page, I could figure out where he wanted to go. I'd started from the least interested to the most.

So to England we were headed. Not that he knew. He didn't know anything that was going on. I'd slipped a sleeping pill into his tea and carted him out after he'd been asleep for awhile. He was obviously not happy about it. "Misaki you are going to have to answer me sometime. Don't be so grumpy."

"Who wouldn't be grumpy if they were drugged and forced to go somewhere that they still don't know about." I felt a smirk creep onto my face. He frowned.

"You wouldn't have come if I didn't do it in secret." His brow furrowed.

"Exactly." I looked out the window. "But you have to admit you seem to like seeing the world from this view huh? And what's a couple hours on a plane when the destination is way more than worth the journey?" He looked confused.

"Why are we the only ones here?" The truth might set him over the edge...and I'd rather keep this one little thing a secret.

"I rented out this jet for the ride." He raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" I sighed.

"So you can sit comfortably of course." He looked out the window again.

"Where are we going?" I tried to look as uninterested as I could manage.

"I have some business to attend to in England." He hopped up.

"England? Are you serious?" I nodded.

"Why? Would you like to do some site seeing while we're here. You can look for popular spots in these magazines." He took one without me having to persuade him much more. Now the only thing left to do was to get him out of those clothes while we still had a couple hours.


	16. Sand: MisakiXUsagi

**Author's Note: When Buck-Tick comes out with a new song you might notice I write more. I love them. **

_Sand_

Usagi was dozing off under an umbrella. I walked at the water's edge. It felt like ice cubes. Even though a breeze was picking up and the sun was beginning to set it still felt nice. I dug my heels down into the sand and stared out at the water. I tried to gaze to the horizon but it hurt my eyes. I waded into the water until it was almost over my knees. I squished sand between my toes and watched one by one as people began making their way back to shore, packing their families up and leaving. Usagi stayed under the umbrella, half watching me, half sleeping.

The beach somehow reminded me of my life. Everyone left one by one until there was only one person left. I watched him watching me and felt safety. It wasn't something I was used to. Sometimes it made me push him away more and more. He stood up and walked over to me. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head, but inside I felt sad.

"We're the only ones left." He looked around. He hadn't seemed to notice anyone but me. I couldn't help but feel a little happy. "We're always the only ones left." He seemed to pick up my meaning.

"Anymore than this and it'd just be a crowd." He sounded fine, but I knew him better than that.

"Sometimes a crowd is more fun." He sighed. "But sometimes it's suffocating." I leaned against Usagi. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You know...life is a little like sand Misaki. When you first start out there's tons of it. After walking home, taking a shower, and going to sleep there might be one grain left." It made sense. "And that's enough because all everyone ever does is try to get rid of sand anyway."

"What about people who don't try to get rid of their sand? They walk home carefully...but it still goes away." He looked at me seriously.

"Well that's why they say life isn't fair." I nodded and stared out at the water.

"But it doesn't matter how far I go because you don't leave." He looked shocked for a minute.

"Not even if you wanted me to."

"I won't go either." Usagi slipped his hand into mine. "We should get going before all the sand sticks to all our stuff."

"Okay."


	17. Rocks: MisakiXUsagi

_Rock Tossing _

Usagi wanted to go out to a river. Apparently he'd never thrown a rock and had it skip over water successfully. I was expected to teach him how. He didn't seem to understand it wasn't something you could just teach to anyone, so here I was getting in the car for a journey to the closest lake. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window. The drive was smooth.

I was sort of thankful for the trip. I'd been tired because of finals. Now that they were over I could finally relax. I was exhausted. It didn't help that Usagi didn't know what no meant. The smooth car ride was already putting me to sleep. Usagi's hand rested on top of mine.

I woke up when the car suddenly stopped. We were parked under a tree by a lake. It was a nice scene. Usagi was out and ready for business. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I was even more tired than when we first got in the car. I got out. "What do we do first?"

"We have to find rocks. They need to be smooth." Usagi went to hunt for rocks. I sat by the side of the lake. It was hot. It felt like my whole body had a pulse and I was sweating already. I looked over at Usagi who had rolled up his sleeves and was wiping sweat from his forehead. Would he ever age at all? If he did he'd probably look good anyway.

I laid back and shielded my eyes from the sun. Why did we have to do this today? "Got some." Usagi was standing above me. He looked like a little kid. I examined his rocks. They were good enough. If I did this fast we could go home. I'd never done this often so I hoped it didn't take me forever to remember. I pushed myself off and took a stone.

"Just remember to use your wrist and not your arm." I flicked the rock hoping a miracle would happen. I watched it skip a couple times and then a couple more times before disappearing. Usagi had an amazed look on his face. I sat down again. I watched him fail at it for awhile before he asked me to show him again. I did the same thing. He looked confused but tried again. I was almost asleep before he succeeded.

I clapped quietly. He looked at me and his smile fell. "I'm sorry. You're tired." I waved my hand.

"It's fine. You did it. Now we can go." I buckled in my seatbelt. Usagi leaned over and kissed me.

"Thanks for coming with me today."


	18. Pool: HirokiXNowaki

Pool

Nowaki

"Hiro-san it's so hot we should go to the pool." The air conditioning was out. I watched Hiroki fan himself with an exasperated look on his face. He gave me a tired stare and looked away without answering. "Hiro-san..."

He looked back over at me and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You're wearing too much clothes." He fanned himself lazy with what I guess was a students test paper. "Why is it so god damn hot in this stupid fucking apartment!" He threw the paper down. "That's it." I watched as he pulled his shirt and pants off, balled them up, and threw them into the farthest corner.

He got up and walked into the kitchen, filled a glassed with water and ice and stood there looking at it. I got up and followed him. When the ice melted he poured the whole cup over his head. I turned away so he wouldn't see me laughing. I grabbed a towel. "Hiro you'll get sick." He sat down on the kitchen floor. I couldn't help but stare. Recently Hiro's muscles got more defined. He went running at night sometimes when I worked a long shift at the hospital. It was paying off...and now he was soaked.

"Quit it." He turned away from me, all red.

Hiroki

"Hey Hiro-san, have you ever heard that expression "beat heat with heat" or something like that?" He gave me a confused stare.

"I am not turning the heater on Nowaki." He smiled.

"Not that. We should just do something that will get us hot and then the air won't feel as hot or something like that." That made no sense at all. I watched as he removed his shirt and belt. "Come here Hiro-san." There was no way I was going over there while he had that look on his face. "Come on." I ended up crawling over.

"What Nowaki. It's too hot for games." He grabbed me and held me closely. He was too warm. "Ugh stop."

Nowaki

I kissed Hiro hard leaving marks up his stomach and chest. He'd stopped protesting after a couple of minutes. Inside of his mouth was warm and dryer than normal. He was probably dehydrated. Maybe that's why he was so cranky. I forced myself on top of him. His tongue tickled mine. "Nowaki I don't get how this is helping anything." I watched the sweat forming.

Everything was slippery from the water on the floor. His skin kept slipping off of mine. I kissed my way down his stomach just as my thumb was hooked in his underwear I heard the air click on. Sadly so did Hiro-san...


End file.
